A New Life
by Kaede Hatake
Summary: I will be revising this story as soon as possible, and it will be uploaded as a new story titled 'The Heirs', which seems more fitting than the current title. There will be some changes to the storyline, but they aren't major. There will also be some new characters and family dynamics.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

Kurenai sighed as Kiraku splashed her with the bath water.

"Kiraku, come on, honey. I gotta get you clean."

Kiraku laughed at her mother. Even at two, Kiraku looked just like Asuma. It killed Kurenai everytime Kiraku laughed or smiled. As Kurenai finally got the toddler clean, somebody knocked on the door. Kurenai set Kiraku down, and rushed to the door. She opened it to find Kakashi.

"What's up?" Kakashi laughed at her question.

"You're soaked."

Kurenai looked down at her clothes. Yeah, she was definitely soaked. "Well, that's what happens when your daughter doesn't want to take a bath, but she needs to."

Kakashi laughed again.

"So what brings you here?"

Kakashi held up a bag. "Brought something by for Kiraku."

"Thanks. She'll probably love it. She loves everything you get her." Kurenai smiled. "I just gotta get her dressed."

"Yeah, I see that." Kakashi was looking past her.

Kurenai turned around to see that her daughter had taken the towel off and was running towards Kakashi naked.

"Kiraku! No!" Kurenai picked her daughter up. Kiraku strained to get to Kakashi. Kakashi laughed, and Kurenai sighed.

"She just wants a hug." Kakashi told her.

"Let me get her dressed real quick. Go ahead and take a seat." As Kurenai went to get her daughter dressed, Kakashi shut the door and sat on the couch. He could hear Kurenai struggling with Kiraku to get dressed. He chuckled to himself, and was not suprised when the toddler came bolting out of the room with only a shirt and diaper on. Before she could go anywhere, though, Kurenai caught her.

"Pants too, young lady." Kurenai put Kiraku's pants on her, then set her down. Kiraku instantly ran to Kakashi, who picked her up.

Kurenai sat next to Kakashi, and smiled at the way Kiraku hugged him.

"She adores you, and I can't figure out why."

"It's my irresistable charm." Kakashi said.

"Oh, yeah, like a two year old can tell who has charm and who doesn't."

Kakashi laughed. "Hey, you never know."

"What did you bring her?" Kurenai asked.

Kakashi pulled a jewelry box out of the bag and handed it to Kurenai. "I know she's a little too young for it now, but I figured she would like it when she got older."

Kurenai opened the box to find a bracelet that said "Kiraku Yuuhi". Kurenai smiled. "It's beautiful."

"I got it made just for her."

"Why?"  
"Because every kid should have something made for them." Kakashi told her honestly.

Kurenai smiled. Kiraku pulled on Kakashi's mask, and Kakashi pulled her hands away gently. "No, Kiraku."

Kurenai laughed as Kiraku pouted. Kiraku climbed out of Kakashi's lap and made a run for the kitchen. Kurenai followed her, and handed her a juice. Kiraku ran back to Kakashi, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Want me to go with you to drop her off at Yamanaka's?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai shrugged. "If you want."

Kurenai took Kiraku from Kakashi. Kakashi stood up, and opened the door for her. As Kurenai locked it, Kiraku fought her way out of her mother's arms, but was stopped by Kakashi.

"No, Kiraku." Kakashi said gently.

Kurenai picked her back up, and took her to the Yamanaka flower shop, where Ino was waiting for her. As Kurenai handed Kiraku off to Ino, Kiraku grabbed the top of a flower.

"Kiraku, honey, no." Kurenai said.

Ino laughed. "It's alright. She destroys at least a dozen flowers everytime she's here."

Kurenai gave her a horrified look. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ino shrugged. "Because Kakashi-sensei pays for them."

Kurenai turned to look at Kakashi, who shrugged.

"Kakashi..."

"What? It doesn't cost much." Kakashi told her.

Kurenai sighed, and turned to Ino. "She should have plenty of diapers in there."

Ino nodded. "See ya, Kurenai-sensei."

Kurenai and Kakashi walked towards the training grounds, where Naruto and Hinata where waiting for them.

"WHAT TOOK SO LONG?" Naruto was instantly on a roll.

Kakashi shrugged. "The road of life-"

"OH, CAN IT!" Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Kakashi, making Hinata laugh.

Kurenai shook her head at Naruto, then turned to Hinata. "Ready to train?"

Hinata nodded, and the two of them disappeared into the woods. Kakashi watched Kurenai leave with a forlorn look on his face.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! COME ON!" Naruto ran at him, and Kakashi blocked him easily.

"I thought you said you had trained." Kakashi taunted Naruto.

"I have!" Naruto picked himself up.

Kakashi shook his head, and readied himself to battle his student.


	2. Almost Caught

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

After finishing with Naruto, Kakashi found himself waiting by a tree for Kurenai, who was still training with Hinata. When he saw her, he smiled to himself. She instantly saw him, and waved. He nodded his head once, letting her know that he acknowledged her. She talked to Hinata for a little bit, then made her way towards him.

"Yo." Kakashi said his trademark greeting.

Kurenai shook her kead. "Do you ever greet any other way?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Not really. Come one, let's go get your daughter."

As they walked to the Yamanaka flower shop. they passed the Inuzuka house, where Kiba was outside with Akamaru and his mother.

"Hey, Kurenai-sensei!" Kiba waved at her enthusiastically. "You two on a date?"

"Kiba!" Tsume smacked the back of her son's head.

Kurenai laughed nervously. "No, Kiba, we're not on a date. We're on our way to get Kiraku."

"Oh. Okay." Kiba turned to his mom and rubbed the back of his head.

Kurenai smiled and followed Kakashi. They picked up Kiraku, who had destroyed flowers again. Kakashi paid for them, then walked the two of them home. After making sure they got in safely, he headed to his house, only to be stopped by Anko.

"What's up, Kakashi?"

"Hey, Anko."

Anko climbed down from the tree and landed next to him. "Whatcha doin?"

"Headin' home."

"From where?"

"Walking Kurenai and Kiraku home." Kakashi scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out how to get rid of Anko.

"If I didn't know any better, Kakashi, I'd say you were in love with Kurenai." Anko told him.

Kakashi froze.

"But I know that love is beyond you, and no woman will ever catch your eye." Anko continued.

Kakashi took a breath of relief. No one needed to know about his feelings for Kurenai. He would never act upon them, anyways, as both him and Kurenai had lost too much. Besides, Kurenai had to take care of Kiraku, how could he get in the way of that?

Anko continued talking. "Ya know, I need to find me a nice man to settle down with. Oh, who am I kidding? I won't ever settle down!"

Kakashi shook his head as Anko laughed at her own joke. I'm going to be here all night if I don't get away, he thought.

"Sorry to cut this short, Anko, but I gotta go. I need my sleep."

Anko gave him a suspicious look. "You just wanna get home and read those damn books."

Kakashi shrugged innocently. "What books?"

"Oh, don't try that innocent thing on me! I know how you are!"

"Fine. Yes, I want to get home so I can read my books."

"Fine."

As Anko sauntered off, Kakashi shook his head. He walked home, and collapsed on his bed. He grabbed one of his books that Anko had been talking about, and started reading. He fell asleep soon, however, and the book fell to the ground, forgotten.

Kurenai sighed as Kiraku continued to scream. The toddler would not go to bed for anything. Anko sauntered in, fuming about something. As Kurenai picked Kiraku up, she turned to her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

"That damn Kakashi." Anko muttered. "Wantin' to read those damn books instead of talking to me. Freakin' perv."

Kurenai laughed and shook her head. "They're just books, Anko. Besides, Naruto really tried Kakashi today. I bet you he's passed out in his bed."

"He better be, cause I'm gonna kill him if he's reading those damn books. I had an interesting day and I wanted to tell him about it."

Kiraku dozing off on her shoulder, Kurenai laughed. "Calm down, Anko. You're going to wake my daughter back up."

"Sorry."

Kurenai shook her head, and laid her daughter in her crib. She walked back into the living and chatted with Anko. "So what's up with you and Kakashi?" Anko asked.

"Nothing. We're just good friends."

"Uh-huh, sure." Anko looked skeptical.

"We are, Anko."

Not long after, Anko decided to head home, and Kurenai fell asleep on the couch. She was woken up by a knock on the door, though. Wondeirng who it could be this late, she opened it to find a soaked Kakashi.

"What the?"

"It's raining, and my roof sprung a leak...right over my bed."

Kurenai couldn't stop herself. She burst out laughing, and continued to laugh until Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Can I stay here for the night? I would like somewhere dry to sleep."

Kurenai nodded, and moved so Kakashi could enter. She shut the door behind him, and tsked at his soaked clothes.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"You're going to get sick."

"No, I won't."


	3. A Confession

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

Sure enough, the next morning, Kakashi was coughing hard.

"I told you."

"Shut up, Kurenai."

Kurenai shook her head and went to get Kakashi a blanket. She threw it over him.

"Why?"

"Because you need to get better quick. Naruto is going to be all over you for this one."

Kakashi groaned, and laid back down on the couch. Kurenai shook her head and made breakfast. Today was her day off, so she could stay home and make sure Kakashi got better. She quickly took Kiraku to Ino, who had agreed to watch her so Kurenai could do some things. Kurenai hurried back home, and was shocked to find that Kakashi was missing. She was reassured, however, when she heard the toilet flush. He came into the living room, his mask down. Kurenai froze at the sight of his face. He was handsome, no doubt. Incredibly handsome. He started to pull his mask back up, but Kurenai caught his arm.

"Nuh-uh."

"But-"

"No. You gotta take this cold medicine."

Kakashi groaned louder than he had earlier, and Kurenai shoved the cold medicine down his throat. He glared at her for it, but he was perfectly fine within the next hour.

"You hungry?"

Kakashi grunted in response. Kurenai rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen. He was still mad about that damn cold medicine. Oh well, he was a big boy, he would get over it.

"Kakashi, what do you want?" Kurenai walked into the living room to find Kakashi asleep. She sighed and covered him up. She sat for a while and read a book while he slept. When he woke up, he did so quickly. He shot off the couch, knocking Kurenai down.

"Oops...sorry." He helped her up.

"It's alright."

He yanked her up too fast, and her face came dangerously close to his. They froze for a minute, then Kakashi broke it by moving away.

"Sorry" he muttered.

Kurenai moved finally, and smiled at him. "It's okay, Kakashi."

Kakashi nodded once, then headed to the bathroom. Kurenai sighed and headed to the kitchen for some water. When she turned around, she bumped into Kakashi, who she hadn't known was behind her, spilling her water on him.

"Kakashi! I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi smiled and shrugged. "It's alright."

He smiled at her again, and Kurenai felt her heart flutter. He grabbed a towel to clean up the water, and Kurenai headed back to the living room. She sat on the couch, flustered. She still loved Asuma, but was it possible for her to love Kakashi as well? He was always there when she needed hm, and was always playing with Kiraku. Without needing confirmation, she knew the answer. He had wormed his way into her heart, and she loved him. He walked into the living room, his mask still down. He was perfect, with a streamlined, toned body, and messy, silver hair. His cool demeanor only made him more attractive as well. And his smile was amazing. It was something she would never forget, and would never be able to compare to anything.

"Kurenai?" His voice broke her out of her thoughts, and brought her back to reality.

"Yeah?"

"I..."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Kurenai frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a horrible liar?"

Kakshi scoffed. "I'm a great liar, thank you."

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sure."

Kakashi remained silent, and sat back down on the couch, lost in his thoughts. Kurenai grabbed her book and started reading again. After ten minutes, Kakashi stood up. Kurenai followed him with her eyes, unsure of what he was going to do. He stretched, then yanked her up. He yanked his mask down and pulled her into a searing kiss. When he pulled away, he stared at Kurenai's beautiful red eyes.

"What I was going to say earlier, but didn't, was that I love you, Yuuhi."

Kurenai stared at him, her heart pounding. "And I love you, Hatake."

Kakshi smiled, and kissed her again, this one tender and caring.

**Please review...I don't really care about ratings.**


	4. A Mission and an Injury

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

**And yes, by some miracle, Sasuke has returned to the village, and if you cannot already tell, the kids are 18 in this**

Weeks passed, and the village came to know of Kakashi and Kurenai's relationship. Kakakshi was always at Kurenai's house, and was always seen with her in public. The two of them where not shy about their relationship. Shikamaru, however, didn't like it.

"He's not right for her." Shikamaru complained to Ino.

Ino rolled her eyes. "You may not think that, babe, but obviously Kurenai-sensei does."

Shikamaru groaned and collapsed on the ground next to his girlfriend. Ino sighed.

"Look, honey, let Kurenai-sensei live her life. If Kakashi-sensei isn't right for her, she'll find it out soon enough."

"I guess you're right." Shikamaru conceded.

Meanwhile, Kurenai was inwardly laughing at Kakashi's look. Kiraku had thrown her oatmeal at him, covering him in the gooey stuff. She was scolding her daughter, but Kakashi looked hilarious with the oatmeal in his hair. He stood still, then burst out laughing, causing Kiraku to scream happily.

"Why are you laughing?" Kurenai asked as she handed him a wet rag.

"Because it's funny." Kakashi cleaned off his face and vest. "She's so freakin' cute."

"She's a little terror."

"But she's a cute terror."

Kurenai shook her head, smiling. Kakashi had a point. Kiraku was a terror, but she was cute.

"Come on, Kiraku. Drink your juice." Kakashi coaxed the toddler.

Kiraku downed the juice, and reached for Kakashi. Kakashi took Kiraku out of her highchair, then set her down. Kiraku made a beeline for the door.

"Nope." Kakashi stopped Kiraku in her tracks.

Kiraku pouted, but headed back to the kitchen. Kurenai smiled at her, then cleaned up the table. She dressed Kiraku, then she and Kakashi dropped her off at Kurenai's mother's. They headed to the Hokage's office. Tsunade was impaitently waiting for them.

"What the hell took you so long?" Tsunade asked.

"We had to clean up a little mess." Kurenai answered.

"Mess?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Kiraku throw her oatmeal at Kakashi."

Everyone started laughing.

"Oh, sure, laugh at my expense." Kakashi crossed his arms.

"We aren't laughing at you, Sensei, we're laughing with you!" Sakura said, still laughing.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Well, you were laughing earlier." Kurenai said, her eyes sparkling mischieviously.

"Shut up." Kakashi said, causing everyone to laugh harder.

"Alright, that's enough." Tsunade said, trying to stop laughing. "You all have missions."

"What do they involve?" Kakashi asked.

"Everybody's mission is different, but they involve the same thing." Tsunade told them. As she told the others their missions, Kakashi wrapped his arm around Kurenai's waist. Tsunade turned her attention to them. "Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, your mission is to destroy a bridge leading to the water country. The Mist country is trying to attack them, so the bridge needs destroyed."

"Hai!" Everyone left the office, and headed towards their objectives. Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura stuck with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gai the longest, as their missions were close. As they finally split up, they reached the bridge. Kurenai started to set the explosives, only to be stopped by a Mist ninja.

"Well, well, well. Konoha sent ninjas, huh?"

Kurenai stood up, and was quickly joined by Kakashi and Gai.

"I think they should be easy to get rid of." One of the Mist ninjas said.

"Not that easy." Kakashi exposed his Sharingan.

As Kakashi and Gai took care of the Mist ninjas, Kurenai finished setting the exposives, and activated them. They exploded, destorying the bridge. Kakashi and Gai finished off the two Mist ninjas, but missed the one coming towards Kurenai. She yelled in pain as a kunai was slashed across her back, lacerating it. Kakashi ran towards her, but the Mists ninja stabbed Kurenai in the chest, right above her heart. Kakashi finally reached them, and quickly killed the mist ninja. He picked Kurenai up, holding her close to him.

"Kakashi, we have to get her to the village. Tsunade can heal her." Gai told him.

Kakashi nodded, and took off running, keeping Kurenai close to him. They finally reached the village after a long travel. Kakashi rushed Kurenai to Tsunade, who kicked him out of the room as she worked on Kurenai. An our later, Tsunade came out, a triumphant look on her face.

"She'll be fine." Tsuande told him. "You can take her home."

Kakashi took a breath of relief. He entered the room, and picked Kurenai up. He took her home, and went to pick up Kiraku. He explained to Kurenai's mother what was going on, and took Kiraku home. Since it was late, he immediately put Kiraku to bed. The toddler didn't complain, she instead fell asleep quickly. Kakashi went straight to Kurenai, who was waking up slowly.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You doing ok?"

Kurenai nodded. "Just a little sore."

Kakashi kissed her forhead. "Get some sleep."

"I don't wanna." Kurenai sat up. She pulled Kakashi towards her, kissing him passionately. "Thank you for saving me."

"I didn't save you." Kakashi told her. "Tsunade did."

"Yeah, but you got me to her." Kurenai started kissing him again.

They laid on the bed, and the rest of the night was lost to them.

**Please review...I don't really care about ratings**


	5. A Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

Kakashi sighed as he stood in the Hokage's office. He had officially adopted Kiraku yesterday, so he figured that he was here because of that. But Tsunade's expressions quickly changed his mind.

"Kakashi, I'm sorry." Tsunade told him.

"For?"

"I have to send you on a four-year mission."

"WHAT?"

"I know you want to stay with Kurenai and Kiraku, but no one can do the mission but you, Naruto, and Sasuke."

Meanwhile, Kurenai was getting Kiraku into her pajamas. She put her daughter to bed, then went into the living room and collapsed on the couch. Kakashi walked in, his face grim.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to leave, Kurenai."

"Honey, that's okay."

"No, it's not."

Kurenai got worried. "Why isn't it okay?"

"I'm going to be gone for four years."

Kurenai couldn't breathe. She started to falter, but Kakashi caught her. He couldn't be leaving for that long. He couldn't!

"I tried to talk her out of it, Kurenai. She wouldn't have any of it."

"Why is she doing this?"

"She thinks me, Naruto, and Sasuke are the only ones who can handle the mission. I have to leave early tomorrow."

Kurenai burst into tears. Kakashi held her as she cried into his shoulder, his heart broken. The next morning, Kurenai watched as he prepared himself to leave. Kiraku was crying.

"I'm sorry, darling." Kakashi kissed his daughter's forehead. He kissed Kurenai, then joined Naruto and Sasuke outside. They left, leaving Kurenai to tend to Kiraku.

A month later

Kurenai held her head as she vomited. This was getting annoying. The constant vomiting was probably due to food poisoning, but she was quite tired of it. She was at the Hokage's office, as Tsunade wanted to talk to her about something.

"Kurenai, are you alright?" Shizune asked.

Kurenai nodded. "Just sick."

"Oh. Well, Lady Tsunade is ready for you."

Kurenai followed Shizune into Tsunade's office. Tsunade looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Kurenai."

Kurenai noticed that Hinata and Sakura were in the office as well.

"Well, I have news for all three of you. First off, your men are doing fine, and the mission is going well so far." Tsunade started. "The way it's going, they could be home in three years, not four."

"Thank goodness." Sakura said.

Tsunade smiled. "Also, all three of you are pregnant."

From their faces, Kurenai could tell that Hinata and Sakura's shock mirrored her own.

"And as everyone knows who the fathers are, I have already given the order for their last names to be given to the children." Tsunade continued.

"P-pregnant?" Hinata stuttered.

"Yes, Hinata, the three of you are pregnant." Tsunade told her.

"Dad's gonna kill me." Hinata muttered.

Tsunade shook her head. "No, I already talked to Hiashi. He's overjoyed, actually."

Kurenai remained silent. She had to raise another child alone now. A passing thought crossed her mind, and she almost smacked herself. She could not abort this child. It was hers and Kakashis, she couldn't deny him his biological child. Besides, she was actually glad she was pregnant with his child.

"So, I expect you three to be very careful, and to not do anything to strenuous." Tsunade told them.

Kurenai laughed. "Oh, yeah, like I can avoid that. I have a two year old terror, ya know."

Tsunade laughed as well. "Yes, and I can imagine she will be quite happy to know that she will be an older sister."

Kurenai shook her head, then left to go pick up Kiraku from Ino. Kiraku screamed happily at the news.

"I guess she's excited." Ino laughed.

Kurenia nodded. She took Kiraku home and fed her dinner. She unconciously rubbed her stomach, and laughed when Kiraku kissed it. Anko walked in on the scene, and gave Kurenai a questioning look.

"I'm pregnant." Kurenai told her.

"Oh." Anko smiled. "Good for you!"

"Thanks."

"I'd laugh if you had another girl."

"Don't jinx me."

"Why not? You know it would be funny."

"Not really, because I guarantee she would be more of a terrort than Kiraku."

Anko burst out laughing. "It's Kakashi's kid! It's going to be a terror anyways!"

"You're probably right." Kurenai conceded, smiling.

"So how are you going to tell Kakashi?"

Kurenai's happiness disappeared. "I don't know..."

Anko noticed her friend's face. "You hadn't thought of that...oops."

"No, it's okay. I do need to think of a way to get the news to him."

"You and I both know that you can't."

"Thanks for the support. Anko. Guess he'll find out when he gets back."

**Please review...I don't really care about ratings**


	6. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

**Kegawa means "fur", and since the Inuzukas all have names that have something to do with dogs, I decided to keep that tradition going**

Months had passed since Kakashi had left for the mission, and Kurenai was extrememly pregnant. Anko was helping her as muchas she could, but she was constantly on missions as Tsunade was short hands. A lot of kunoichi had gotten pregnant lately, herself included. Anko walked in, her face showing how tired she was.

"Anko, sweetie, why don't you go home an drest?" Kurenai suggested.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"Because my new mission is to make sure I'm around you when you go into labor, remember?"

Kurenai sighed. Tsunade was way too careful about hers, Sakura's and Hinata's pregnancies. And since their due dates where approaching, Tsunade had assigned somebody to watch each of them. For a reason Kurenai couldn't figure out, Tsuande seemed to have a vested intrrest in these babies being born. A loud crash snapped Kurenai out of her thoughts. She went into the kitchen to find Kiraku on the floor, one of the glass bowls broken.

"Sorry, Mommy."

"It's okay, honey, just clean it up."

As Kiraku picked up her mess, a sharp pain went through Kurenai's back. She dismissed it until another sharp pain shot through her back. She didn't dismiss it this time.

"Anko!"

Anko rushed into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

"I think the baby's coming!"

"Oh, come one!" Anko grabbed Kiraku and rushed Kurenai to the hospital.

Three hours later, Kurenai was holding a small baby girl. She had the same silver hair as Kakashi, and was extememly small. She was already a quiet baby, and Kurenai was extremely glad of that. The door to her room opened, and Anko walked in, Kiraku on her hip.

"Look at your sister, Kiraku." Anko pointed tot he baby. "Isn't she pretty?"

"She looks like Daddy." Kiraku said.

"Daddy?" Anko asked.

"Kakashi." Kurenia answered. "He did adopt her, ya know, so he is her father."

"Oh, yeah." Anko sighed. "Sorry, it's just been a long day."

Kurenai smiled. "It's alright."

"What's her name, Mommy?" Kiraku asked as she watched her sister sleep.

"Kaede."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Kaede, Kiraku."

"Oh." Kiraku smiled. "That's pretty!"

"Yes, it is." Anko agreed. "Kaede Hatake. I just hope Kakashi agrees."

**3 and a half years later**

Kakashi followed Sasuke and Naruto into the village, extremely tired. They had travelled all night to get home. The mission had been a huge success, which pleased Kakashi. The only thing left before going home as to report to Tsunade. As they headed towards her office, Kakashi noticed a little girl with long silver hair playing with two other little girls, one who had short blonde hair and one who had long brown hair. He brushed it off, and followed Sasuke and Naruto to Tsunade's office. They entered silently, as Tsunade as arguing with Kiba.

"I don't care if he is your son, he's terrorizing the girls!" Tsunade said.

Kiba scoffed. "They started it."

Sasuke cleared his throat, catching Tsunade and Kiba's attaention.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, and Hatake Kakashi reporting. Mission completed." Naruto said.

"Good. Thank you for reporting. I am giving you a week to give me your reports, as you have not seen your families in almost four years. Go ahead and go say hi." Tsunade told them, then turned back to Kiba. "They did not start it! Megumi and Rukia are three, Kiba. How the hell are they going to start a fight with your son?"

"Kegawa's only three!"

Naruto shook his head as he shut the door. "Glad to see Kiba hasn't grown up any."

"And he has a son." Sasuke shook his head. "They will never change."

"I wonder who Megumi and Rukia are." Naruto said as Kiba opened the door and joined them in the hall.

"Rukia is Shikamaru and Ino's daughter, and Megumi is Neji and TenTen's daughter." Kiba informed them.

"No way!" Naruto laughed. "Never thought that that would happen!"

Kiba laughed. He muttered something, then walked off to a young boy, who reached for him. The boy looked exactly like Kiba, so he was obviously Kiba's son, Kegawa.

"Well, I'm headin' home. See ya!" Naruto ran off.

He ran to his house, where Hinata was doing dishes. Naruto rna into the house, extrememly excited and happy at seeing his girlfriend. He stopped, though, at the sight of a small, yellow haired girl with bright blue eyes. She smiled at him, and Hinata finally noticed him.

"Naruto!"

"Who is that, Hinata?"

"Ayane."

"Someone you babysit?"

"No."

"Then who is she?"

"Your daughter."

Sasuke walked into his house, noticing that it was empty. He sighed, thinking Sakura was probably at the hospital. He made himself something to eat, then sat at the table to eat. He heard the door open, however, and walked into the living room. He was surprised to see Sakura with a young boy who had bluish-black hair and onyx eyes. The boy pulled on Sakura's hair, and Sakura let out a frustrated sigh.

"Kosuke Uchiha, if you don't quit, I'm gonna-"

"Uchiha?"

Sakura whipped around to see Sasuke. "Sasuke!"

"You said Uchiha."

"Yes, I did."

"He's not an Uchiha."

"Yes, he is."

"How?"

"He's your son."

Sasuke froze. "My son?"

"Yes, Sasuke, he's your son." Sakura told him. "I found out I was pregnant after you left for the mission."

"So, he's three?"

Sakura nodded. Yes, he's three."

"Can I hold him?"

Sakura handed Kosuke to Sasuke. Kosuke started to fuss, but quit when he looked at Sasuke.

"Momma?" Kosuke looked at Sakura.

"That's you're daddy, Kosuke."

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Kosuke."

Kakashi walked to his house. He could see Kurenai in the kitchen, laughing. He walked in, and was greeted by a young girl that he instantly recognized as Kiraku.

"Daddy!" Kiraku hugged his leg tightly.

Kakashi laughed and picked her up. "Hey, Kiraku."

Kurenai ran into the living room. "Kakashi!"

She ran into his open arm. She yanked his mask down and kissed him passionately.

"Missed you too." Kakashi laughed.

Kurenai smiled. Kakashi kissed Kiraku's forehead, and her smile disappeared.

"What's wrong?"

Kurenai took a deep breath. "Kakashi, I have something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You..." Kurenai took a couple more deep breaths. "You have a daughter. Biologically."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"A daughter?"

Kurenai sighed. "Yes, Kakashi, you have a daughter. Her name is Kaede, and she looks just like you."

"You were pregnant when I left, and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know I was."

Kakashi sighed. "Where is she?"

"Taking a nap."

"Can I see her?"

Kurenai nodded, and Kakashi followed her to the last room in the hall.

**Please review...I don't care about ratings**


	7. Taken

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

**I do, however, own Yuko and Akira. And Hiashi has a very good relationship with Hinata in this**

Kurenai opened the door to Kaede's room, and Kakashi stepped into it. He walked over to the bed, where a small, silver haired girl was peacefully sleeping. She was the girl he had seen in the field while on his way to Tsunade's office. Her face was beautiful, and Kakashi could already tell that Kurenai hadn't been lying, she was the carbon copy of him. Her face was thin, and unblemished. Kakashi took a deep breath at the sight of his daughter.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah, she is. She has your eyes, too. She and Kiraku are so close." Kurenai told him. Kiraku ran to Kaede's bed.

"Can I wake her up, Mommy?"

"No, baby. She's taking her nap."

Kiraku pouted. "Aw! But I wanna play with her!"

Kurenai smiled. "Let her sleep, Kiraku."

Twenty minutes later, Kaede walked out of the room, rubbing her eyes. She stared at Kakashi, then ran to Kurenai "Hello, Kaede." Kakashi tried to get her to talk to him.

"Who are you?"

"I'm..." Kakashi looked at her. "I'm your father."

"Father?" Kaede asked.

"He's your daddy, honey." Kurenai picked the three year old up.

"Oh." Kaede stared at him suspiciously.

Kurenai smiled as Kakahsi looked at her.

"She's really outgoing, isn't she?"

"Extremely. She takes after her father in that sense."

Kakashi stared at her. "I can be outgoing!"

"Oh, yeah. Let me tell ya, you do a bang-up job of it." Kurenai put Kaede at the table and handed her some cookies.

Kiraku joined her sister at the table. "Don't worry, Daddy. Kaede is just really shy."

"I see that." Kakashi smiled at his five year old. "Eat your cookies, honey."

Kiraku handed Kaede some milk, then showed her how to dip the cookies into the milk. Kaede laughed, and handed a cookie to Kiraku.

"No, Kaede. That's yours." Kiraku handed the cookie back to Kaede, who giggled.

Kakashi and Kurenai both smiled as they watched the girls interact. Kiraku was obviously a good sister, and Kaede obviously loved Kiraku. Kakashi sighed, hoping he could worm his way into his daughter's heart.

Sasuke held Kosuke as Sakura cleaned up the mess the three year old had made. Kosuke laid his head on Sasuke's shoulder, and watched his mother. Sakura finally got the mess cleaned up, and took her son from his father.

"So who all has kids now?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Kiba and that Yuko from the water country have a son, Kegawa. Shikamaru and Ino have a daughter, Rukia, Neji and TenTen have their daughter, Megumi, Naruto and Hinata have a daughter, Ayane-"

"Naruto has a daughter?"

Sakura nodded. "She's just like him, too. Impulsive, hot-headed-"

"She's three, Sakura."

"She's still hot-headed."

"Anyone else?"

"Kakashi and Kurenai have their daughter, Kaede."

Sasuke stared dumbly at Sakura. "Kakashi has a daughter."

"Yes, Sasuke." Sakura laughed at his face. "She's so sweet."

"Kakashi's daughter is sweet?" Sasuke was skeptical of that.

"Yeah. Her and Kosuke get along great. They are really good friends." Sakura picked Kosuke up and headed towards the bedroom, where she laid Kosuke down for a nap.

"Do they get along wth Naruto's daughter?"

"Yeah, really well. Ayane, Kaede, and Kosuke love playing together. Tsunade keeps saying that they are the Saviors, or something like that."

"The Saviors?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I ask her about it, but she never answers."

Sasuke sighed, wondering what Tsunade was talking about.

Naruto was trying to get used to his daughter, who was laughing and running around the house. Hinata was amused by them, as shown in her face, Her father as stopped by, and was giving Naruto a bored look. Ayane finally noticed that Hiashi was there, and ran towards him.

"Papaw!"

Hiashi picked Ayane up, a smile on his face. "Ayane Uzumaki, are you giving your father a hard time?"

Ayane shook her head. "No, Papaw. You told me to never do that."

Hiashi laughed. "That's my girl."

Naruto gave Hiashi a droll stare. "You told her to do it, didn't you?"

"Five months ago. I have no idea how she remembers." Hiashi told him.

"Cause knowing my look, she has an excellent memory." Naruto sighed. Ayane started to fall asleep on Hiashi's shoulder, so Hinata took her daughter form him. She went to lay her down, and Hiashi turned his attention to Naruto.

"You better make an honest woman out of my daughter."

"You mean, marry her?"

"Yes, Uzumaki. I mean marry her."

"That's up to her, sir." Naruto told him. "If Hinata wants to get married, I will marry her."

"Good man." Hiashi stopped talking as Hinata reentered the room. "Thanks for stopping by, Father."

"Of course." Hiashi stood up and left.

"Hinata, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked.

"Sure, honey."

"What do you think about getting married?"

Hinata turned around to face him. "I think it would be wonderful."

Kakashi walked with Kurenai as she took the girls to the field. As soon as they reached it, a small girl with dark brown hair ran to Kaede. Neji walked up as well, a smile on his face.

"Hello, Kaede." Neji gave her a small hug.

"Hi, Neji! Can I go play with Megumi?" Kaede asked.

Neji nodded, and Kaede ran off with the girl. Neji stood up, and looked at Kakashi.

"Welcome home."

"Thanks."

Neji turned to Kurenai. "How is Kaede handling it?"

"She's doing okay. Not to warmed up to me yet, though." Kakahsi answered for Kurenai.

"She'll get there." Neji gave Kakashi a reassuring smile. "Just give her some time."

"Thanks."

Kakshi watched as Kiraku showed Kaede a butterfly. kaede reached for it, but Kiraku put it just out of Kaede's grasp. Kaede started to pout, but stopped when a butterflly landed on her arm. She stared at it, in complete awe. Kakashi suddenly sensed something, a prescense that was not friendly. He looked around, but neither Kurenai nor Neji seemed to notice it. He relaxed a little, thinking it was just him being paranoid. That thinking wen away, however, when he saw a man running towards Megumi and his daughters.

"Kaede! Kiraku!" Kakahsi ran towards them, followed by Kurenai and Neji. They were too late, however, as the man pushed Kiraku away and grabbed Kaede. He sped off, Kakashi and Kurenai close behind him. They followed him to a spot in the forest, where the river was.

"Put her down!" Kurenai screamed.

The man laughed, and looked at Kurenai. "If you insist."

He dropped the screaming Kaede into the water. Without thinking, Kakashi left dove after his daughter. When he came back up with her, the man had Kurenai by the hair, a kunai to her throat. Kakashi put his daughter by a tree, and motioned for her to be silent. He approached the man form behind, and stuck a kunai in his back.

"Let her go."

The man moved the kunai from Kurenai's throat, and jumped away from them. He landed in a tree, and laughed at Kakashi, who had retrieved Kaede.

"My name is Akira. You would do well to remember it, Hatake Kakashi, as I will be back for your daughter." Akira said. Ha laughed again, and disappeared. Kakashi looked at Kurenai, who, to her credit, didn't look scared. Instead, she looked extremely pissed.

"Let's get back." Kurenai said, her voice cold.

"Kurenai."

Kurenai looked at him.

"I won't let anybody hurt her, I promise."

"I know, baby."

They went back to the field, mentally preparing themselves for any future attacks on their daughter.

**Please review...I don't care about ratings**


	8. The Kids

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

**I do own Yuko, though, and all the kids.**

Kakashi watched as Kaede splashed the water in the sink. She was making it hard for Kurenai to do dishes, but she obviously didn't care. She kaughed and splashed the water at Kurenai. Kuenai sighed.

"Kakashi, will you grab her so I cna get the dishes done?" Kurenai asked.

Kakahsi and nodded, and as he went to grab Kaede, she grabbed a cup and filled it water. She threw it at him, covering him in water. Kakashi sputtered, the water covering him.

"Kaede!" Kurenia scolded the toddler.

"What?" Kaede looked at her mother innocently.

"That was mean." Kurenai told her.

Kaede crossed her arms and pouted. A knock on the door caught Kakashi's attention, and he opened it, his hair dripping. He was not amused to find Jiraiya, who started laughing.

"What the hell happened to you?" Jiraiya asked.

"My daughter."

A young boy rushed in. "Kaede!"

Kaede looked up. "Raiden!"

"Who's that?" Kakahsi asked.

"Mine and Tsunade's son."

Kurenia started to snicker, which made both Kakashi and Jiraiya look into the kitchen.

"Kurenai..." Jiraiya dragged her name out.

"Jiraiya..." Kurenai did the same.

Kakashi was too busy watching Raiden and Kaede to notice the bantering between Jiraiya and Kurenai. The two toddlers were obviously close friends. He watched them for around five minutes, then was interrupted by Jiraiya.

"Well, I was wanting to know if I could take Kaede with me and Raiden to the park."

Kurenia nodded. "Go ahead. Just be careful because somebody tried to kidnap her the other day."

Jiraiya nodded as he picked Kaede up and grabbed his son's hand. "Kiraku in class?"

"Yeah."

Jiraiya took the toddlers out of the house towards the park. Kaede was obviously anxious to get there. When they did, she shot out of his arms and chased after Raiden, who laughed. Jiraiya sat on the grass to watch them, and was soon joined by Shikamaru, who's daughter refused to move.

"Come on, Rukia. Go play with Raiden and Kaede."

Rukia shook her head and hid her face in Shikamaru's pants.

Shikamaru sighed. "How the hell does Ino get her to play?"

"Women always have more finesse with children." Jiraiya told him.

Shikamaru nodded and sat next to Jiraiya. Rukia climbed into his lap, her eyes on Kaede and Raiden. Kaede noticed her, and ran over. She grabbed Rukia's hand.

"Come on! Let's play!" Kaede told her.

Rukia stared at Kaede, then stood up.

"Okay." Rukia ran after Kaede.

Shikamaru and Jiraiya watched them silently until they were joined by Kakashi.

"Thought you stayed home?" Jiraiya said.

Kakashi shrugged. "Kurenai had to do some things, so I decided to come over here."

Jiraiya looked back at the toddlers. "Uh-oh."

"Uh-oh?" Shikamaru and Kakashi followed to where Jiraiau waa looking. Raiden was by some women.

"Don't tell me, he inherited your pervertedness." Kakashi guessed.

He was answered by Raiden yanking on one of the women's skirts, pulling it down.

"Raiden!" Jiraiya jumped up and sprinted towards his son. Kakashi and Shikamaru burst out laughing. Kaede was staring at Raiden, who was laughing. She stalked over to him, and smacked him.

"Kaede! No!" Kakashi yelled so she would hear him.

She looked at him and stuck her tongue out.

Sasuke yawned, and sat at the table while Sakura made something to eat. Kosuke was playing on the floor, his mind occupied by the trucks Sakura had given him. He had warmed up to Sasuke, but not enough for Sasuke. Kosuke laughed as he made the trucks collide. Sakura smiled.  
"Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto. "Yes?"

Naruto looked down at Kosuke. "Who the hell is that?"

"My son." Sasuke told him.

"Your son?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Oh. Well, okay."

"What do you need, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, yeah." Naruto cleared his throat. "Did you know that somebody tried to kidnap Kakashi's daughter a couple days ago?"

"THEY WHAT?" Sakura turned around, anger on her face. Naruto cowered a little, then quickly recovered.

"No, I didn't. Who was it?" Sasuke asked.

"Some guy named Akira." Naruto told them.

While Sakura fumed, Sasuke sighed. "They should've known that was coming. I mean, she is Kakashi's daughter."

"Yeah, but she's three."

"They don't care about age. All they care about is that she will probably be the genius her dad is, so they want to get her out of the way quickly."

Sakura's voice was cold. "They touch Kaede again, I will skin them alive."

"I thought you were supposed to protective of your child, not Kakashi's." Naruto said.

Sakur apinned him with a glare. "She calls me Aunt Sakura, so I will protect her as I will protect my son. Now if you will excuse me."

Sakura picked up Kosuke and walked away. Sasuke turned his attention back to Naruto.

"How did he get her anyways?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he somehow got past the guards, so we need to be careful."

Shikamaru tried to focus on his paperwork, but he couldn't, not with Rukia running around. She was laughing at something, and Shikamaru had no idea what it was. He got up to see what his daughter was laughing at, and was surprised to see her chasing a butterfly. Rukia normally ran from anything that moved. She was laughing happily as the butterfly flew around her. Shikamaru smiled. Seeing her like this was rare. She noticed him, and ran to him.

"Daddy, look!"

"I see."

"It's pretty!"

"Yes, it is. Let's go see Mommy."

"Okay!" Rukia ran to the door.

Shikamaru locked the door, then grabbed his daughter's hand. As they headed towards the Yamanaka flower shop, Rukia saw Kegawa with a tall woman who had orange hair and jade green eyes. Kegawa noticed them as well.

"Mommy!" Kegawa pulled on his mother's skirt and pointed towards Rukia.

"Hello, Yuko."

"Hey, Shikamaru. Taking Rukia to see Ino?"

Shikamaru nodded. Rukia and Kegawa were chasing each other.

"Well, come one, Kegawa, we gotta get back." Yuko told her son As they left, Shikamaru smiled at Rukia. "Let's go say hi to Mommy."

Neji let out a cough as he saw TenTen with Megumi. The little girl was crying about something.

"What's wrong?" Neji asked.

"She scraped her knee." TenTen answered.

"Aw. Poor baby." Neji picked Megumi up. She stopped crying and laid her head on his shoulder.

"How the hell do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Get her to stop crying."

Neji shrugged. "I don't know. She must just be a daddy's girl."

"She's a something." TenTen walked towards the door. "I'm going to go get some more food."

"Alright." As TenTen left, Neji took Megumi to the bedroom. He laid her down for a nap, and kissed her forhead. "Sleep tight, Megumi."

Megumi nodded, and quickly fell asleep. Neji walked into the living room, and was surprised to hear a knock on the door. He opened it to find his cousin.

"Hey, Hinata."

"Hey, Neji."

"What's up?"

"Just stopped by to give you something for Megumi."

"Oh, okay." Neji moved. "Come on in."

Hinata entered the room, and smiled at the sight of Megumi's blanket on the floor.

"You finally get her broke of the blanket?" Hinata asked.

"Not fully." Neji sighed. "We're slowly getting her broke of it."

Hinata laughed, and handed Neji a bag. "Well, this is for her."

"Okay, I'll give it to her when she wakes up."

"Alright. I gotta get back and pick up Ayane from Dad."

Hinata left, and Neji fell asleep on the couch.

Kakashi carried Kaede into the house. She was asleep on his shoulder. He laid her in her bed, and sat on the couch. He grabbed one of his Icha Icha books and started reading. Twenty minute slater, he looked up to see Kaede in the doorway to the living room.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm hungry."

Kakashi went to the kitchen and grabbed her some crackers. He handed them to her and sat back down on the couch. She hadn't stopped staring at him, though.

"Yes, Kaede?"

"Where's Mommy?"

"I don't know."

"I want Mommy."

Kakashi sighed. "Mommy's not here right now, Kaede."

Kaede crossed her arms. "Well, go get her."

Kakashi stared at the toddler. She was extremely demanding.

"She'll be back when she gets back."

Kaede huffed, and went into the kitchen to eat her crackers. Kakashi sighed. It was going to take a while for his daughter to warm up to him.

**Please review...I don't care about ratings**

**And should I do a chapter dedicated to nothing but Kakashi trying to get Kaede to warm up to him, or should I do the time skip as planned?**


	9. Finally

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

Kurenai sighed. It had been a long day. It started by Tsunade telling her that she ws pregnant again, then went on to consist of people not wanting to be nice. The only decent person had been Kakashi, but even he had seemed on edge. The only good part of the day had been when she told Kakashi that she was pregnant. The happy look on his face had made her day, but others were quickly ruining it. She had to get through this day, or she was gonna kill somebody.

Kakashi watched as Kiraku helped Kaede color. The sisters were both smiling, and Kaede was intensely focused on her coloring.

"I'll be back, Kaede. I have to potty." Kiraku ran to the bathroom.

Kaede started to pout as she colored out of the lines. Kakashi walked over to her.

"Here."

He grabbed her hand in his gently, and helped her color in the lines. She tensed a little, but soon relaxed. She smiled when they were done and Kakashi noticed that the picture had turned out great.

"Thank you!"

Kaede ran towards his and Kurenai's bedroom. Kiraku reappeared.

"Where'd Kaede go?"

"She went to put her picture up."

"Okay! Daddy, can we go to the field?"

Kakashi nodded. "Kaede, come on. We're going to the field."

Kaede bolted out of the room and towards the door. One thing Kakashi had quickly learned about his daughter was that she loved the outdoors. When he opened the door, Kaede ran out, Kiraku behind her. He locked it, and followed them to the field. Kaeed reached it first, and immediately started chasing a butterfly. Kiraku ran to a rock, and started climbing on it. Kakashi leaned against a tree and watched them. He noticed a caterpillar, and picked it up.

"Kaede!"

Kaede stopped chasing the butterfly and ran to him. Kakashi knelt down, and showed her the caterpillar.

"Do you know what this is?"

Kaede shook her head.

"It's a caterpillar. It'll turn into a butterfly one day."

"No way!"

Kakashi nodded. "Yep."

"But it's so ugly."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Kakashi told her.

"What does that mean?" Kaede asked.

"It means that beauty is where you want to see it, and beauty is how you see it. There's beauty in everything, you just have to find it."

"Oh."

Kakashi smiled. "Go play."

Kaede ran off towards Kiraku. Kakashi sat down and watched them. Kaede wasn't so skittish around him now, but she still called him by name. She was slowly warming up to him.

"Daddy!"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts. Kiraku was running towards him.

"What's wrong, Kiraku?"

"Kaede fell. I think she broke her arm!"

Kakashi rushed to where Kaede was. She had tears streaming down her face and was clutching her arm, but to her credit, she wasn't screaming. Kakashi picked her up and examined her arm. It wasn't broke, but it was severly sprained.

"Come on, Kiraku." Kakashi took Kaede to the hospital.

She had a splint put on her arm, and Kakashi was advised not to let her use it. When they got home, Kaede looked at him.

"I wanna take a bath."

Kakashi told Kiraku to be good and gave her the crayons and coloring books, then took Kaede to the bathroom. He washed her quickly, and got her dressed. She grabbed the brush and tried to brush her hair.

She held the brush out to Kakashi. "Kashi, I can't do it!"

Kakashi took the brush from her and brushed her hair. She went into the kitchen, and started to color. She watched as Kiraku wrote her name, and tried to do the same. Kiraku started to help her, but thrity minutes later, they had gotten nowhere and Kaede was starting to get mad. Kakashi walked over to help. He wrote Kaede's name, and helped her trace it. When she tried to do it on her own, however, she couldn't. She threw the crayon and tried to cross her arms, but couldn't because of the splint.

"Come on, Kaede, you have to keep trying." Kakashi told her.

"Go away!" Kaede ran to her room.

Kakashi sighed and ruffled Kiraku's hair fondly. Kiraku laughed.

"Daddy, you're going to mess up my hair!"

Kakashi smiled and sat on the couch to read. After ten minutes, he decided to check on Kaede. He went to her room to find her toys everywhere.

"Kaede, clean this up."

"No!" Kaede threw a toy at him.

Kakahsi caught it and out it back in the toy box. "I'm not leaving until you clean this up."

Kaede screamed, and started throwing her toys into the toy box. Kakashi sat on the floor, watching her.

"Why don't you like me, Kaede?"

"You're mean!"

"I'm your dad, dads are supposed to be firm with their children."

"I don't care!"

Kakashi sighed. A three year old throwing a fit was not a pleasant sight. Kaede finished cleaning up her room, then looked at him.

"Now go away."

Kakashi shook his head. "Not until you be nice."

Kaede sat on her bed. She turned away from him, looking out the window. A bird flew by the window.

"Stupid bird."

"Kaede..." Kakashi dragged her name out.

She didn't look at him, or answer him. After twenty minutes of silence, she looked at him.

"Why did you come back? You were never here before."

Damn she's intelligent for a three year old, Kakahsi thought. He sighed. "I came back because I finished my mission."

"Mission? You're a shinobi, like Mommy?"

Kakashi stared at her. How the hell had she missed that? "Yes, Kaede, I'm a shinobi."

"Oh. I'm gonna be a shinobi!"

"You are?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Kaede nodded excitedly. "Mommy said I could!"

Kakashi smiled. "Then I wanna tell you something."

"What?"

"Don't ever abandon your friends or comrades for a mission."

"Why not?" Kaede asked.

"Because they are the people who are with everyday, and they deserve life."

"Oh. Then I promise to never aban, aban-"

"Abandon, honey."

"Well, I won't do that. I promise!" Kaede finished by pumping her arm in the air.

Kakashi laughed. "Good girl."

"I'm hungry."

"Then let's go find you something to eat."

Kakashi picked her up.

"Are you really my daddy?" Kaede asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Mommy said my daddy was handsome, but I wouldn't know because you're always wearing a mask."

Kakashi smiled.

"She also said that my daddy was the pride of Konoha."

Kakashi took her to the kitchen, listening to her.

"She said that he would love me, too."

"And I do love you. That's why I'm going to teach you how to be a shinobi."

Kaede's eyes sparkled. "Yay!"

Kiraku laughed. "You can't be a shinobi, Kaede. You're only three!"

Kaede's face fell.

Kakashi gave Kiraku a stern look. "Now, Kiraku, your sister can be a shinobi if she wants. She just has to wait until she's a little older."

Kaede smiled. "Yeah!"

Kakashi shook his head and smiled. He gave the girls a snack and some juice, then headed towards the living room.

"Kashi?"

He turned around. "Hm?"

"Is Mommy really going to have another baby?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Oh." Kaede went back to eating.

Kakshi began to read again. Kurenai was still running errands, so he had the girls to himself for another couple of hours. He still couldn't believe how smart Kaede was. She talked like a five year at only three, and was extremely perceptive of other people. She already knew her colors and the names of different animals. She could do a lot of things by herself that other three year olds couldn't. She was so interested in learning that nobody could keep up with her. Then, Kakashi got an idea. He knew how to get into Kaede's heart.

"Kaede, Kiraku, do you want to go for a walk?"

The girls nodded. Kakashi took them for a walk, and told them everything he knew about the village. Kaede was so intent on what he was saying that she didn't even notice Ayane or Kegawa. Kiraku listened, too, but not as intently. She made comments here and there, but was shushed by her sister. Before Kakashi knew it, it was getting dark. He knew Kurenai would be back, and she owuld be wondering where they were. He took the girls home, and they found dinner waiting for them. Kakashi explained what had happened with Kaede's arm, and Kurenai thanked him. She turned to the girls.

"Did you have a fun day?"

Kiraku nodded, and Kaede jumped up.

"Yes! It was so much fun!"

"What did you do?"

"We went to the field, then the hospital, then I took a bath, and made a mess in my room that I had to clean up, then we ate a snack, and Daddy took us around the village."

Kurenai and Kakashi both look at her.

"What did you call Kakashi?" Kurenai asked.

"Daddy."

**Please review...I don't really care about ratings**

**The next chapter skips ahead by 9 years, so the kids will be twelve**


	10. Hatred

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

**As with Kegawa, I kept the Inuzuka naming thing going. Shippo means "tail"**

9 years later

Kaede ran down the street, dodging people and things.

"Oh, man! I'm so late!"

People yelled at her, but she ignored them. Her parents were going to kill her! She reached her house, and ran inside. She bumped into her mother, who gave her a stern look.

"Kaede Hatake, you were supposed to be an hour ago." Kurenia told her.

"I'm sorry." Kaede muttered.

"It's not me you need to apologize to." Kurenai pointed to the kitchen.

Kaede grudgingly walked to the kitchen, where her brother, sister, and father were.

"Dad beat me?" Kaede said, shocked.

Kiraku snickered as Kakashi stared at his daughter.

"What?" Kaede asked as she gave her brother a hug. "Happy birthday, Kasai."

Kasai gave his sister a bored stare. "Birthday, yeah."

Kaede rolled her eyes. "Cheer up, Kasai."

"Why?"

"Because everyone should be happy on their birthday." Kiraku answered.

"Kasai, listen to them. It's your ninth birthday, honey. Cheer up." Kurenai kissed her son's forehead.

"Mom!"

"What?" Kurenai smiled.

Kasai sighed. "I wanna go out to the field."

"Why?" Kiraku asked. "It's your birthday. You don't need to train. Besides, you're already a chuunin."

"So? I wanna make jounin." Kasai told her.

After a while, the family went to the field. Kaede instantly saw the Uchihas, and glared at Kosuke. The two of them hated each other, even though they had been told that they were friend when they were younger, but neither one of them believed them. They had a staring contest for a few until Ayane interrupted them. She had grown her hair out long, and it was well past her waist. It's brightness and length were a stark contrast to Kaede's silver hair, which was only a little past her shoulders. She never let it grow long, as she felt that it inhibited her ability to battle quickly.

"Kaede!" Ayane grabbed her best friend's hand and pulled her over to the others.

"Hey, Kaede!" Kegawa greeted her first.

Megumi and Rukia greeted her without even looking up from their game of Shogi. Rukia was obviously whooping Megumi.

"I will never understand that game." Raiden said.

"That's because all you care about are girls." Kaede said.

"Do not!"

"Yes, you do." Rukia entered the conversation without taking her eyes off the game.

Raiden glared at her, causing Ayane to laugh.

"Come on, Raiden, you know it's true." Kegawa laughed.

"You're such a perv." Megumi made a smart move, but was soon beat by Rukia.

"Three times, huh?" Raiden snickered. He was cut off, though, by a fist. "Megumi! Mom said not to hit anybody!"

Everyone turned around to see Megumi's nine year old sister, Amarante. Kegawa's nine year old brother, Shippo, was with her.

"Amarante, he deserved it." Megumi stood up and brushed the dirt off her skirt.

Amarante rolled her eyes, and she and Shippo headed over to Kasai.

Kosuke watched the group intently. He knew Kaede could sense his eyes on them, but the others seemed oblivious. As if hearing his thoughts, Kaede turned around and gave him the worst glare he'd ever gotten. He shivered a little, then turned back to his parents and brother. Daisuke was only five. Kosuke sighed. It was his fault that no one in the group talked to him except Ayane. He was a loner, and he liked it that way. Kaede was his mortal enemy, and she would always be. He hated her, and wanted nothing to do with her. Unfortunately, they were supposed to be teammates. Yeah, right. The only person on the team that he actually even remotely talked to was Ayane. Ironically, their teacher was Naruto. Kosuke thought this was so favorites could be played. He might not like Kaede, but she was extremely smart. She had graduated from the academy at 6, but only because she wanted to stay another year. She gained the rank of chuunin that same year, which Kosuke found ridiculous. Ayane, though, was a completely different matter. She was strong, but she was too focused on getting things to go her way that she didn't focus on her shinobi abilities. It was quite common to see Naruto or Kaede trying to get Ayane's mind back on what they were doing. Their first exercise was a complete flop, as Ayane had been more interested in the things that had been going on around her. When Kosuke had told his parents about it, they had laughed, and explained that the exercise Naruto had used had been the same one that Kakashi had used on them.

"Kosuke, are you alright?" Sakura asked.

Kosuke nodded. "Just tired."

"How the hell are you tired?" Naruto asked. "We have an exercise to do."

Kosuke had to force himself not to groan. Naruto always had them doing exercises. And right on cue, Naruto called for the other two.

"Ayane! Kaede!" Naruto yelled across the field. "Exercise! Now!"

Kosuke saw Ayane's shoulders slump. Kaede simply stood up and headed towards them. When she and Ayane reached them, Naruto gathered them around him.

"Alright, we're going to show your parents exactly what you can do."

"My parents know what I can do." Kaede told him.

"They know some of what you can do. They don't know all of it." Naruto smiled. "We're going to be out here all day and night if we have to."

"WHAT?" That caught Ayane's attention. "Dad! Come on!"

"Ayane..." Naruto dragged her name out.

"Sorry. Sensei! Come on!"

Kaede burst out laughing. Naruto gave her a look that shut her up, and turned to his daughter.

"Let's move!"

This time Kosuke did groan, and Ayane did as well. Kaede rolled her eyes, and headed to the starting point.

"Alright! Let's do this!" Naruto yelled, catching eveyone's attention. Kakashi, Kurenai, Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata watched closely.

"Your objective is to trap me." Naruto told his students. "Go!"

Ayane and Kosuke moved immediately, but Kaede stayed still. She studied Naruto for a minute, then looked over at her parents. She sighed, then disappeared. Naruto smiled, and stayed right where he was. Not a moment later, Ayane came charging at him, a kunai in hand. Kosuke appeared as well in a tree over Naruto, a net in his hand. Kaede appeared beside him, and shook he rhead. Kosuke glared at her, and Kaede shrugged. She disappeared again, leaving Kosuke and Ayane alone to deal with Naruto. They attacked, and not long after, Naruto had them tied up.

"Now where's the other one?" Naruto looked around, his senses on high alert. He knew Kaede was stealthy, and he knew he needed to watch out for her. She was nowhere to be found, though. Naruto looked at Kosuke and Ayane, but he felt a prescence behind him. He knew it was Kaede, he just didn't know where she was. The girl was extremely good at hiding. He kept his attention on Kosuke and Ayane, as he thought Kaede would try to free them.

"Sensei!"

Kaede's voice rang thrughout the field. Naruto looked at the others. Kegawa, Rukia, Megumi, and Raiden were watching intently, as were the adult.s That was his mistake. Kaede came up behind him, and trapped him. He laughed, and congratulated her. Kosuke and Ayane both glared at her, but she shrugged it off.

"Why the hell does she always get the praise?" Kosuke muttered.

Naruto heard him, however.

"Kosuke, don't just rush in." Naruto told him. "You and Ayane did alright, but next time, plan a strategy, and rely more on your teammates."

"Teammates will just slow me down." Kosuke said.

"Then maybe you should just give up and go away." Kaede retorted.

"Kaede!" Ayane said her friend's name in a hushed voice.

Kosuke stepped closer to Kaede. "If you want me gone, Hatake, do it yourself!"

"Maybe I will, Uchicha!"

Naruto was there instantly. "I have a new exercise. You two are going to be together everyday until you can along."

Kaede fumed, and Kosuke glared at his teacher.

"Screw that!" Kosuke started to leave, but his father stopped him.

"No, Kosuke." Sasuke said.

"Dad! Come on! Let me go!" Kosuke nearly yelled.

Sasuke gave his son a stern look. "No. You're going to listen to Naruto."

Kosuke steamed, and turned back to Naruto.

"Kosuke, Kaede, you have to learn to get along with your teammates. Even if you dislike each other, you still have to work together." Naruto told them.

"We don't dislike each other, Sensei. We HATE each other." Kosuke said.

"You two used to play together all the time when you were younger. What the hell happened?" Naruto asked.

"I grew up and realized he's an idiot." Kaede muttered.

Kosuke snorted. "You're the idiot, Miss All-High and Mighty."

Kaede smacked him, and Kosuke fell to the ground. Kaede stalke doff ot he rfamily, and Naruto saw Kakashi reprimanding his daughter. Kaede shrugged her father off, something she never did. That told Naruto just how angry she was. He sighed. He was goign to have to find a way to get those two to work together properly.

**Please review...I don't care about ratings**


	11. A Rank C turned Rank A

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Kaede. As normal, she was late. They had a mission to complete, and here she was, lollygagging. Ayane and Kosuke were both watching the road intently. When they finally spotted Kaede, she was with Kakashi and Kasai.

"KAEDE!" Ayane instantly went into the war zone.

Kaede gave her a bored look. "What?"

"You're late." Kosuke said vehemently. "Again."

"I was with my dad and brother. Get over it." Kaede told him as she playfully punched Ayane's arm.

"Ow." Ayane rubbed the spot Kaede had punched.

Naruto clapped his hands together. "Alright, time to get going!"

Kaede said goodbye to her father and brother, then followed the others.

"So what's the mission?" Ayane asked excitedly. "Cause I see we are heading towards the gate!"

"Yes, we are. Due to your three's complaining, Tsunade-sama decided to give us a C-ranked mission." Naruto explained.

Kaede interrupted him. "I didn't complain."

"Not out loud to me, no, but I heard you talking to your sister." Naruto told her.

"Damn." Kaede muttered.

Naruto smiled. "It's alright, though. I did the same thing at your age to Kakashi."

"Mission?" Kosuke prompted.

"Oh, right. Well, our mission is to protect a farmer who is raising a precious crop in the Land of Water. People are trying to sabotage his crop, or steal it for themselves." Naruto told them.

"Thieves? We have to protect a farmer from thieves?" Ayane asked, her tone flat.

"Yes, Ayane." Naruto told her. They left the village, and headed towards the Land of Water. They reached it fairly quickly and were soon introduced to the farmer and his family. The farmer, Atsushi, explained what was going on.

"I'm growing sugar cane, you see, and many people have been trying to destroy my crop, or steal some of it." Atsushi told them.  
Ayane rolled her eyes. "Sugar cane? Really?"

Atsushi's wife, Yukari, looked up. "Sugar cane is very precious around here. Not many people grow it, and lately, the others have been going to other crops. Atsushi is the the only one hwo decided to stick with sugar cane."

Ayane gave her a dumb stare that was rewared with a smack by Kaede.

"Be nice, Ayane!" Kaede told her.

Ayane rubbed the back of her head. "Ow."

Atsushi and Yukari's ten year old daughter, Maemi, rolled her eyes.

"You people are stupid." Maemi said as she stood up and walked out of the room.

Ayane stared after her. "At least we're fast!"

"Is that really your best comeback?" Kosuke asked.

Ayane stuck her tongue out at him. "At least I had one."

Kosuke copied Maemi's motion and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, Atsushi, do you know who's been tryign to sabotage your crop?' Naruto asked.

Atsushi shook his head. Naruto sighed.

"We'll have to play this by sight, team." Naruto told them.

Kaede nodded. "Easy enough."

"Then let's get started." Naruto lead his students outside. "We'll patrol the border of the crop in two teams. Kaede and Ayane, you take the north and east sides. Kosuke and I will take the south and west."

"Yessir!" They broke up into the teams. Ayane got bored quickly, and was constantly reminded my Kaede to keep her eyes open and stay alert. The first couple of days, nothing happened. On the third day, however, Kaede and Ayane spotted two men sneaking towards the crop. They rushed towards them, and promptly stopped them.

"Excuse me, but this crop is off limits." Kaede told them.

The taller man laughed. "You can't stop us."

Kaede tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "Wanna bet?"

The taller man took off his mask. "Ha ha. Yes, I do."

"Kaede, Ayane!"

Naruto and Kosuke appeared next to them.

"Back off, you three." Naruto told them. "I got this."

"Oh, yes, you do, Naruto." The taller man said.

"Get out of here, Kuro." Naruto warned him.

"Or what?" Kuro asked.

"I will make you." Naruto said.

Kuro laughed. "No need. I just wanted to see who my opponets were."

"Opponets?" Kosuke asked.

The shorter man took off his mask, revealing himself to be a boy. "We have vested interest in this crop not being produced."

"Don't tell them any more, Michiaki. All they need to know is that we will meet again." Kuro and Michiaki disappeared.

Naruto seemed to be thinking. "Team, return to Atsushi's house, now."

They rushed to Atsushi's house, where Naruto cornered Atsushi.

"You lied." Naruto said.

"I didn't lie!" Atsushi exclaimed.

"Yes, you did. You have an A-ranked criminal trying to destroy your crop, and you classified it as a C-rank." Naruto seethed. "You put my students in danger! Their parents would have my head if something happened to them! My wife would have my head!"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't afford an A-ranked mission." Atsushi told him.

"Aw, geez." Naruto said.

"What?" Atsushi asked.

"You should've asked for help to afford it." Naruto moved as if to turn away and walk out.

Kaede stood up."Sensei."

"What, Kaede?" Naruto asked.

Kaede looked at Ayane and Kosuke, who both nodded. "We should continue with the mission."

Naruto shook his head. "No. This is too dangerous for you three. I'm taking you home and coming back on my own."

"No!" All three protested.

"We want to help." Ayane told him.

Naruto looked over his students, who were all watching him intently. "Do you really think you can handle it?"

They nodded. Atsushi sighed in relief. The next few days were uneventful, but the team knew that Kuro and Michiaki would be back. As Atsushi farmed one day, Kuro appeared.

"This is where it ends, Atsushi!" Kuro yelled.

Naruto appeared with Kosuke. Kaede and Ayane weren't far behind.

"It ends for you, Kuro." Naruto told him.

Kuro chuckled. "No, it doesn't. You are a horrible sensei, Naruto. Your students will fall to Michiaki easily."

Naruto sighed. "Not as easily as you think."

Kuro rushed Naruto. As Naruto blocked him, Michiaki appeared behind the kids.

"Now it's our turn." Michiaki threw shuriken at them, but the kids dodged them.

Kaede disappeared as Ayane and Kosuke rushed Michiaki. Michiaki knocked Kosuke to the side, and wrapped his hand around Ayane's throat. Kaede appeared behind him and stabbed him.

"Let her go!"

Michiaki released his grip on Ayane and turned around, but Kaede was gone again.

"A silver blur, huh?" Michiaki chuckled. "I will find you."

Kosuke ran at him, but didn't notice the kunai in Michiaki's hand. Kaede did, however, and moved in fornt of Kosuke just as Michiaki turned around and thrusted the kunai forward. The kunai buried itself into Kaede's stomach.

"Kaede!" Ayane ran towards her friend, but was stopped by Michiaki.

"Ah-ah!" Michiaki moved to strike her, but was once again countered by Kaede. The kunai contacted with Kaede's arm. "How the hell are you still able to move?"

Kaede smiled. "I will protect my teamamtes."

Michiaki raised the kunai and brought it down. It connected with Kaede's shoulder. As he went to strike her again, he was stopped by Kosuke and Ayane.

"Don't touch her!" Ayane growled. Michiaki laughed. "She's the only one who could possibly defeat me."

"That's where you're wrong. Kosuke said, his eyes closed. When he opened them, Ayane gasped, shocked.

"Kosuke! Your Sharingan, it's awoken!"

Kosuke ignored her and went after Michiaki. Ayane joined him, and the battle was short. Michiaki fell to the ground, dying. He looked over at Kaede, whom Kosuke had helped stand up.

"She's...the only one...powerful enough." Michiaki choked out. "What...was my...mistake?"

Kosuke stared at him. "You underestimated friendship. You attacked friends who will fight for each other, and fight together."

"That was your mistake." Ayane told him as he died. She turned to Kaede and Kosuke. "You two hate each other. Why would you protect each other?"

"I think we've come to a mutual agreement, don't you, Kaede?" Kosuke said.

Kaede nodded. Ayane smiled, and turned to her father, who was still battling Kuro. Kuro made to hit Naruto, but was stopped by three blurs. Those blurs landed, revealing themselves to be Ayane, Kaede, and Kosuke.

"Where's Michiaki?" Kuro asked.

Kaede looked over to Michiaki's body. Kuro let out a yell.

"He underestimated us." Kosuke said. "Hopefully, you don't make the same mistake. We got bored with him."

Kuro rushed towards the friends, his mind clouded by anger. Kaede withdrew a kunai, and spun around. The kunai connected with Kuro's throat, and he fell, dead. Kaede collapsed, her injuries finally affecting her. Naruto picked her up, and they headed back to Atsushi's house. They stayed a couple days longer, letting Kaede's injuries heal. On the third day, they headed home. When they reached the gate to Konoha, Kakashi adn Sasuke were waiting for them. Kaede's injuries were still affecting her, so Kosuke had her on his back.

"Did something happen here that we missed?" Sasuke asked.

"A lot happened, Dad." Kosuke said as Kakashi took Kaede off of his back. "A lot happened."

**Please review...I don't really care about ratings**


	12. Additions

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

Kaede sighed as she crawled out of bed. Her arm had finally stopped throbbing yesterday, but it was still sore. Naruto had out her on leave from any missions until she was completely healed. It sucked because Naruto, ayane, and Kosuke were off an a mission, and Kaede wanted to be there with them. She went into the kitchen where her family was. Kasai and Kiraku were arguing while Kakashi and Kurenai shook their heads. Kakashi noticed his daughter first.

"Hey, honey."

The rest of her family looked up to see her.

"Hey, how ya feeling?" Kurenai asked.

Kaede shrugged. "I'm alright. My arm stopped throbbing, but it's still sore."

Kasai sighed. "You should've just let Kosuke take the hit."

"Kasai!" Kurenai said sharply.

"Well, she should've. Not her job to save him." Kasai retorted.

Kakashi looked at his son. "Kasai, your teammates are everything. I thought I told you that."

Kasai shrugged and went back to eating. Kaede sat down and grabbed her food.

"Kasai, you need to learn that your teammates are your life." Kiraku told him. "If you're injured, they won't help you if you don't help them."

"Yes, they will. That's their job." Kasai said.

Kakashi sighed, and Kurenai shook her head. Kaede stared at him.

"What?" Kasai asked, his tone aggitated.

"You have a lot to learn, little brother." Kaede said sadly.

Later that day, Kaede strolled through the village. She saw Kegawa, Rukia, and Raiden, so she headed over to them.

"Hey, Kaede!" Rukia greeted her.

"Hey."

"How's the arm?" Raidne asked.

Kaede gave him a small shrug. "It's healing."

"Mom said no missions for three weeks, right?" Raiden asked.

Kaede nodded.

Kegawa snorted. "Man, that sucks."

Kaede gave him the evil eye, and he shrunk away. Rukia and Raiden laughed. Kegawa glared at them, then turned to his dog.

"Come one, Shiromaru. Let's go where we're wanted."

"Neji-sensei said to wait for him here." Rukia reminded him.

Kegawa muttered something, and Kaede shook her head.

"You can wait with us, Kaede." Raiden offered.

Kaede sat next to Rukia, and started talking to her friends. Not long after, Neji appeared.

"Hello, team."

"Hey, Sensei!" Kegawa greeted him enthusiastically.

Neji looked at Kaede. "You feeling okay?"

Kaede nodded. "Yeah, thanks for asking."

Neji smiled, then turned back to his team. "Alright, let's go! Training exercises!"

All three of them groaned. Kaede laughed.

"Hey, at least you aren't us three. Sensei makes us train until our parents come get us."

Kegawa shuddered. "The heavens don't hate me that much, thank goodness."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

Kaede watched as they left, then started walking again. She soon found herself at the animal clinic, and walked inside. Hana was trying to calm a distressed dog down, and was failing miserably. Kaede walked over to her.

"Hey, Kaede. Can you back up? This dog is known to bite." Hana told her.

Kaede petted the big black dog, and he calmed down. "Doesn't seem like a biter to me."

"How'd you do that?" Hana asked.

"What?"

"We've been trying to get him to let one of us touch him all day, and he kept growling and snapping at us."

"He likes me?" Kaede guessed.

"Seems so." Hana smiled. "Would your parents let you take him home?"

Kaede shook her head. "Mom said Dad has enough dogs, so no more. I do want my own, though."

"Let me talk to her." Hana smiled.

Kaede nodded, and played with the dog while Hana left to find Kurenai. An hour later, Hana returned, Kurenai with her.

"This is the dog that only lets your daughter touch him." Hana told Kurenai.

Kurenai smiled. "Seems like you found a new friend, Kaede."

Kaede laughed as the dog licked her face. "Guess so."

Kurenai sighed, and watched as her daughter played with the dog.

"How old is he?" Kurenai asked.

"My guess is a year, maybe a little bit older." Hana told her.

Kurenai nodded. "Let's take him home and see how he does with rest of the family."

Kaede smield and ran to her mom. "Thank you!"

"If he doesn't get along with them, though, he's gone." Kurenia warned her.

Kaede nodded. They took the dog home, and he curled up on the couch where Kakashi was, reading his books.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"My new dog, but only if he gets along with the rest of the family." Kaede told him.

Kakashi nodded and looked at the dog. The dog started to wag his tail, and jumped into Kakashi's lap.

"Well, he like Dad." Kaede said.

Thankfully, the dog liked Kiraku and Kasai as well. Kurenai told Kaede that the dog could stay.

"What's his name?" Kasai asked as the dog licked his face.

"I don't know just yet." Kaede scratched the back of her head, trying to find a name for the dog.

"I like Akio." Kiraku said.

"That's it! Kaede yelled. "We'll name him Akio."

"Akio it is." Kakashi smiled. "Welcome to the family, Akio."

As if agreeing, Akio barked. Kaede laughed, and ran outside, Akio with her. The rest of her family followed, and they went to the field. Kasai and Kiraku started sparring, as did Kakashi and Kurenai. Kaede sighed and sat down. Akio laid next to her.

"This sucks, Akio. The family trains together everyday, and here I am, having to sit out cause of my arm." Kaede sighed.

Akiio whined as if feeling her pain. After a while, Kakashi noticed Kaede's fallen face. He stopped sparring with his wife and walked over to her.

"Honey, you'll be able to train in a couple weeks." Kakashi told her.

"Yeah, a couple weeks, Dad. It wouldn't be so bad if it was a couple days." Kaede said.

Kakashi sighed. "Cheer up, chibi. It'll be alright."

Kaede gave her dad a fake smile, but Kakashi saw right through it.

"Kaede Hatake, you better give me a real smile."

Kaede laughed. Kakashi smiled and walked away, pleased. Kaede knew that her parents were doing everythign they could to keep her spirits up. She hated not being able to do anything. It sucked.

"Kaede, look!" Kasai pointed behind her excitedly.

Kaede turned around to see what her brother was so excited about. Naruto, Ayane, and Kosuke were walking towards them. Kaede jumped up and ran to them.

"Hey, Kaede!" Kosuke gave her a big hug. Akio started growling and barking.

"Who's that?" Ayane asked, hiding behind her father.

"That's my god, Akio." Kaede told her. "He's just shy."

Kosuke eyed the dog warily. "Yeah, so shy."

Kaede rolled her eyes.

"So how are you feeling, Kaede?" Naruto asked.

Kaede shrugged. "My arm's better, but it's still sore."

"Three weeks, Kaede. Three weeks." Ayane told her

**Three weeks later**

Kaede ran to the training grounds. Tsunade had given her the go ahead to train yesterday, so she was extremely happy.

"Kaede!"

Kaede saw her friends and sensei. Naruto was leaning against a tree casually, and Ayane and Kosuke were playing shogi.

"Why are you playing shogi?" Kaede asked.

"We were waiting for you." Kosuke replied.

"Oh." Kaede smiled and looked at Naruto. "I can finally train!"

Naruto didn't move from his spot. "I know. Your father told me yesterday. You guys ready?"

The friends nodded. Naruto motioned for them to follow. They were suprised to see Kakashi and Sasuke when they stopped.

"Why are Uncle Kakashi and Uncle Sasuke here?" Ayane asked.

"Because." Naruto joined Kakashi and Sasuke. "Today, you're going to put your stealth skills to the test. The three of us will be trying to find you. Your objective is to sneak behind the enemy and trap them. By trap them, I mean out them in a position where it would be death if this wasn't an exercise."

The friends nodded.

"Go!" Naruto said.

The friends disappeared.

"How long do we wanna give them?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto remained silent. After a couple minutes, he looked up. "Three, two, one...let's go."

They ran off in different directions. Sasuke looked around. He could sense the presence of one of the kids, he just didn't know which one. He looked around, and sighed. He couldn't spot the kid for nothing. It was obviously not Ayane, as she would rush right in. It was either Kaede or Kosuke. He could almost bet it was Kaede, because the kid was hiding really well. On the other side of the woods, Kakashi was standing still in one of the clearings. He couldn't sense any of the kids, and he could've swron he felt the presence of one around here. He looked around lazily. He pulled out one of his Icha Icha books, and sat down, leanign against a tree. If his daughter was around, she wouldn't fall for it, but Kosuke and Ayane would. After ten minutes, he heard yelling across the woods. Naruto laughed. Ayane had fallen into his trap, adn she was yelling at him.

"Come one, Dad! That was not fair! You totally tricked me!" Ayane yelled.

"That's the point, Ayane. You're supposed to be stealthier and trickier than your enemy." Naruto told her.

Ayane huffed, crossed her arms, and looked away. Not far away, Kaede watched and shook her head. She headed towards where her dad was. He was leaning against a tree, reading one of his ridiculous books. Kaede rolled her eyes. He knew she wouldn't fall for that! She watched him for a little, but looked up when she heard Kosuke yell. She looked back down to find her father gone.

Damn, Kaede thought. She bumped into somebody. She looked up to see her father, who was smiling.

"You did good, baby." Kakashi told her.

Kaede smiled. "Should I just give up?"

"No. I give up." Kakashi told her.

Kaede stared at her father, dumbfounded. "Why?"

"Cause you did so good." Kakashi told her.

Kaede wasn't falling for that. She disappeared. She saw her father smile. Good girl, don't ever believe an enemy, kakashi thought. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kaede behind him. She held a kunai to his throat. He chuckled.

"You got me." Kakashi told her. "You've done so well, Kaede. I'm so proud of you."

Kaede smiled. After reporting to Naruto, the six of them went to lunch.

"What do we want?"

"Ramen!" Naruot and Ayane both spoke.

Kaede shook her head. "Ramen it is."

As they headed to the ramen shop, Kakashi watched his daughter talk to her two friends. She would surpass him soon, and she would gain her own name. He was extremely proud of her, and he felt that he didn't say it enough. All three of his children were extremely smart and able. Kasai was going to be as good as Kaede, if not better, and Kiraku was known for being the smartest one on her team. His kids were growing up fast, and he realized he was missing it. That was something he would definitely rectify.

**Please review...I don't care about ratings**


	13. Some Alone Time

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto...T.T**

Kakashi woke up, the sun shining into his room brightly. Kurenai was still asleep, and so where the kids, from the sounds of it. Today was everyone's free day, so they would probably sleep in. He yawned, trying to wake up completely. He crawled out of bed and walked into the living room, where he sat on the couch. Akio came bounding into the room, letting Kakashi know that Kaede was awake. Not long after, Kurenai came into the room, a smile on her face.

"Hey, handsome."

"Hey, beautiful."

Kurenai kissed her husband and went to the kitchen. She made breakfast for the kids, and they ran off afterwards. Kurenai and Kakashi were left alone for the day. It was something they barely got anymore. Kurenai went to take shower while Kakashi read his book. After Kurenai got out, Kakashi decided to take one.

"You couldn't take one with me?" Kurenai asked playfully.

Kakashi smiled. "I didn't want a shower when you wanted one."

"Oh, fine." Kurenai stuck her tongue out at him.

He took a long shower, letting the water spray over him. He finally got out and walked into the living room where Kurenai was, nothing on but a towel. Kurenai smiled at him.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

Kurenai shook her head. She walked over to him and kissed him deeply. He pulled her to the bedroom and stripped her of her clothes. Just as they got comfortable, the door flew open.

"Mom, OH GODS!"

They jumped apart and wrapped the blankets around themselves.

"Kasai, don't you knock?" Kurenai muttered, her cheeks red.

Kakashi looked at his son. "What do you need, Kasai?"

"Therapy after seeing that." Kasai said, his face serious.

Kurenai rolled her eyes. "Oh, you do not. What do you want?"

"Shippo wants to know if I can spend the night."

Kakashi and Kurenai both nodded. Kasai ran to his room, then ran out of the house.

"Well, that was not expected." Kakashi said.

Kurenai gave him a droll stare. "No, really?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Come here."

Kurenai smiled and crawled over to him. They started kissing, and Kakashi trapped Kurenai underneath him.

"I don't think we'll have any more interupptions today." Kakashi said.

"We better not." Kurenai said, and Kakashi entered her.

She arched her back, and let out a moan. As he moved against her, she let out gasps and moans. She screamed when she came, and heard the front door open. Kakashi heard it as well, and clamped her mouth shut with his hand. She let out a moan, and Kakashi smiled.

"Mom? Dad?" Kaede's voice rang throughout the house.

"Hang on, honey." Kakashi yelled, his voice perfectly normal.

"Alright." Kaede's voice was faint over Kurenai's moans.

Kurenai's eyes widened as Kakashi moved faster. When she came this time, Kakashi came with her. They collapsed, and Kakashi rolled over to grab his pants.

"What are you doing?" Kurenai asked.

"Seeing what my daughter wants." Kakashi put his pants on and went out into the living room.

Kurenai laughed when she heard her daughter's shriek.

"Dad, you're all sweaty! Ew!"

Kakashi laughed. "That's what happens when you work-out."

"Work-out, sure. I'm not seven, Dad. I know what you and Mom were doing."

"Then don't comment on my sweatiness."

"But you got it on me when you hugged me!"

"Then take a shower."

"I don't wanna. I came home to see if you and Mom would train with me, cause Kosuke and Ayane are busy."

"Don't you have other friends?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, but they're busy, too. The only one I could hang out with for a little bit was Rukia, but Ino decided to take her to the hospital."

Kurenai put on her clothes and went out into the living room. "Alright, we'll train with you. Just gotta let your dad finish getting dressed."

Kaede nodded and they waited for Kakashi. When he finally emerged, they went to the training grounds. Kakashi helped her with her taijutsu, and Kurenai helped her focus on her genjutsu.

"Alright, let's work on your stealth." Kakashi said.

"My stealth is fine." Kaede said defensively.

"Yes, but it should be great." Kurenai said. "Come on."

Kaede followed her parents into the woods.

"Alright, get going." Kakashi said.

Kaede disappeared. Kakashi smiled mischieviously.

"What are you thinking?" Kurenai asked warily.

"That we have some time to kill." Kakashi said before he kissed her.

She kissed him back, and gasped when he started torturing her with his hand. She rode his hand, and had to bite her lip to keep from screaming when she came. Kakashi kissed her again.

"Time to go find Kaede."

Kurenai glared at him as he disappeared. She straightened her clothes, and heard someone behind her. She turned around to see Kiba and Yuko.

"How long have you been there?" Kurenai asked.

"Long enough to see everything that just happened." Kiba told her.

Kurenai felt her cheeks flame. Yuko laughed. "Don't worry, we won't tell anybody."

"Babe, they have kids. The whole village knows that they are naughty." Kiba said, a huge grin on his face.

Kurenai glared at him. "Oh, go home."

"Can't. Shippo and Kasai disappeared, so we're trying to find them." Kiba told her.

Kurenai sighed. "Kakashi! Kaede!"

They both appeared a second later.

"We have to help Kiba and Yuko find their son and ours." Kurenai told Kakashi.

"Ran off again?" Kaede asked.

Kiba nodded. "And I'm going to kill them both. They didn't tell anyone that they were leaving."

Everyone split up. Kakashi and Kurenai stuck together, as did Kiba and Yuko. Kaede was on her own. Kakashi and Kurenai ran through the woods, and felt their son's presence. They found Shippo, Kasai, and Amarante by the river.

"Why didn't you tell anyone you were leaving?" Kurenai asked.

Kasai jumped. "Mom!"

"Answer my question, please." Kurenai said.

"We didn't think to." Shippo answered.

"Well, Kiba and Yuko are looking for you." Kakashi told them. "And let your sister know that we found you, too."

Kasai and Shippo stood up.

"Come on, Amarante." The three kids disappeared.

"Hmmmm..."

Kurenai turned around to face her husband. "What?"

"It's hot, and I want to go for a swim." Kakashi said, taking his clothes off. When he was completely naked, he dove into the water. He reappeared, and Kurenai shook her head. "Come on."

Kurenia smiled and stripped herself. She dove into the water, and wasn't surprised when Kakashi swam over to her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed it. She laughed and splashed him. He sputtered.

"That's it."

Kurenai shrieked and tried to swim away from him. He caught her, and pulled her to him. He kissed her, then dunked her. Kurenai came up, sputtering.

"You asshole!" she said, smiling.

Kakashi laughed. He pulled her to him and caressed her face.

"You're so beautiful." Kakashi whispered.

Kurenai smiled, and Kakashi took them to land. He took her right there by the river. When they finished, they went back into the river, and swam together.

"Mom! Dad!"

They heard Kaede's voice in the woods, not too far from them.

"Guess we gotta get out." Kurenai said.

"No, just gotta get dressed cause you know Kaede's going to wanna swim too." Kakashi got out of the river and put his pants on. Kurenai put her clothes back on, and dived back into the river after Kakashi.

Kaede found them. "Hey, I wanna go swimming!"

"Then get in here." Kakashi told her.

Kaede jumped into the river, and Kakashi instantly dunked her. Kaede laughed and jumped on her dad's back. Kurenai watched them, a smile on her face. He was so tender and caring towards his children, and towards her. It made her love him even more. His dedication to family and friends was hard to beat, and he came second to no one. He was the perfect man.

**Please review...I don't care about ratings**

**Here's a list parents and kids and current ages:**

**Naruto and Hinata Uzumaki: Ayane Uzumaki (12)**

**Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha: Kosuke Uchiha (12) and another son I haven't introduced yet**

**Kakashi and Kurenai Hatake: Kiraku Hatake (15, biologically Asuma's), Kaede Hatake (12), and Kasai Hatake (9)**

**Kiba and Yuko Inuzuka (Yuko is an OC): Kegawa Inuzuka (12) and Shippo Inuzuka (9)**

**Shikamaru and Ino Nara: Rukia Nara (12)**

**Neji and Tenten Hyuuga: Megumi Hyuuga (12) and Amarante Hyuuga (9)**

**Jiraiya and Tsunade: Raiden (12)**


End file.
